Weapon Task
with completion of its W-Task. It has gained access to a Mepro 21 Collimator and KAC QDC Suppressor.]] Weapon Task, also known simply as W-Task 'or '''WT '''for short, is a significant feature which has existed in Contract Wars since 2011-2012. W-Task is the precursor to Weapon Customization (WC), though it has still remained as a feature alongside Weapon Customization, which was introduced in early-2015. W-Task is still an important feature because it provides access to certain weapon modifications which cannot be accessed purely through WC. Completion of the W-Task will provide the player with access to a special weapon modifications kit. In order to complete the W-Task, players need to achieve the described task, such as "X DoubleKills" or "X ProKills". Not only are W-Tasks a way to improve the performance of the weapon, but they also provide bragging rights for players who have managed to complete the arduous tasks. The W-Task can be bypassed for CR-purchasable weapons for a sum of GoldPoints. However, the same does not apply for GP-purchasable weapons. List of Taskable Weapons : ''Main article: List of Taskable Weapons Weapon Task is available for 77 out of the game's total 99 weapons. There are 15 weapons which do not have access to Weapon Customization yet still have access to a W-Task. These weapons are the last few remaining weapons which primarily depend on the W-Task in order to acquire weapon modifications. The developers generally don't add a W-Task to pre-existing weapons which don't already feature a W-Task. Hence, if your weapon currently doesn't have a W-Task, then it is likely that it will never have a W-Task. A few weapons have access to Weapon Customization but do not have a W-Task. Weapon Task Mechanics With weapons which feature a W-Task, the player can view their W-Task progress by hovering their mouse over their weapon in the weapons menu. There is a large symbol in the interface reading "W-Task" which indicates the percentage of completion. W-Task progress can also be viewed by entering into the Weapon Customization interface, where the W-Task progress meter mimics the progress meters of MetaLevels (a Weapon Customization feature). Going back to the weapons menu, the player can click a small button near the bottom right of the game screen reading "W-Tasks". By pressing this button, all weapons will be cosmetically replaced with their W-Tasked counterparts, complete with all of the relevant weapon modifications, but the weapons will be faded unless the player has completed their W-Task/s. By hovering their mouse over a weapon at this stage, the player can view the statistics and description of the W-Tasked version of that weapon. By clicking on the weapon at this stage, the player can purchase the W-Task for that weapon, as long as it is CR-purchasable. The player can also do this by clicking on the W-Task symbol within the Weapon Customization interface. In matches, the player will be able to view their W-Task progress every time they complete a percentage of the W-Task. A notification will appear in the upper right corner of the game screen, similar to the notifications given for completing Contracts or Achievements. Upon total completion of the W-Task, the player will receive a notification in the upper middle of their screen, similar to the notifications given for achieving KillStreaks or Leveling Up. Small Q&A * Q: My GP-purchasable weapon says it has 0% W-Task completion. Is this a bug? ** A: No it is not. You should check the main article of your GP weapon on the Contract War Wiki to find out what the W-Task is. * Q: I don't want to complete all those special KillStreaks for my W-Task. Can I skip this? ** A: Yes, go to your weapons menu. Click the W-Task button and then click the unlock button to see the price of your W-Task. '''Note: All W-Tasks cost GP, so if you don't feel like spending GP, then you need to complete KillStreaks for your W-Task. * Q: Can I skip my GP-purchasable weapon W-Task? ** A: No, you can't. Trivia * The PM pistol from Set 1 is given to new players for free with the W-Task automatically unlocked. * The Glock 17 DEVGRU arguably has the most difficult W-Task in the game, requiring 50 ProKills when the player has less than 20 HP. * One weapon does not gain any new weapon modifications from its W-Task. Its statistics do change slightly, but there are no cosmetic changes made to the weapon. This weapon is, again, the Glock 17 DEVGRU. ** The Sawed-Off IZH-43 has a somewhat similar effect since it only gains Slug Ammo from its W-Task and nothing else. However, on Contract Wars Wiki, Slug Ammo is regarded as a proper weapon modification, albeit an invisible one. * Six weapons are equipped with a sight (other than iron sights) by default and then switch to a different sight (other than iron sights) upon completion of their W-Task. ** This includes the DT MDR-C, AWM-F, AK-12, FN SCAR-H, SKS Carbine, and PKP Pecheneg. Gallery .]] Category:W-Task Category:Customization